Dragon Ball: A New Hero
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: It's been five years since Goku left with Shenron and the seven Dragon Balls. Everyone thought that they were safe. That evil is no more but they were wrong. Evil lurks around every corner of the universe. And Pan and the others are about the find that out. P.S I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Z or Dragon Ball GT or any of it's characters (apart from my OC's). Don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1: Landing

Chapter one: Landing

It has been five years since the defeat of Omega Shenron and Goku's decision to go and train in the realm of the dragons with the dragon of earth Shenron. Goku's granddaughter Pan is now 16 years old and is attending high school at her grandma's request. Pan has big black eyes and long silky hair. She is wearing an orange bandana around her forehead and was wearing a red belly bearing shirt and black hooded jacket and black jeans with a belt with a miniature version of the four star Dragonball as a belt buckle. She wore grey fingerless gloves and black trainers.

Right now she was relaxing on the side of a hill watching the sky while her Uncle Goten and his best friend Trunks were busy sparing. Goten has black spiky hair that's a little tilted to one side and has black eyes. Goten was wearing an orange gi with blue sweatbands and a pair of black boots. Trunks has long lavender purple hair and sea blue eyes like his mother. He was wearing a black vest and black jeans and wore brown boots.

Goten and Trunks were kicking and punching at each other trying to get the upper hand. "I've gotcha now Trunks." Goten said punching at Trunks as he vanished. "Huh? Where'd he go?" asked Goten. "Behind you." a voice said. Goten turned around to see Trunks throw a Ki blast at him. Goten was able to dodge the ball of blue energy at the last minute and it headed straight for Pan!

"Pan look out!" Trunks cried. Pan sat up to see the Ki ball heading straight for her. She screamed and jumped into the air as the Ki ball exploded into a cloud of smoke upon hitting the hill. Goten sighed with relief. "Phew! That was a close one Pan." he said. "Yeah well if that actually hit me you two would be in very big trouble!" Pan said angrily glaring at her uncle and Trunks.

"Pan! Goten! Dinner's ready!" a voice called. "That sounds like Grandma Chi-Chi." Pan said. "Food!" Goten shouted happily taking off. "Aren't you coming Trunks?" Pan asked. "Sorry Pan, I've got to head to Capsule Crop." Trunks said. "Ok, see ya later Trunks." Pan said as she flew off into the mountains and Trunks flew in the opposite direction towards the city. Pan landed in front of two houses and went to the right house and knocked on the door. The Door opened and an elderly woman wearing a navy blue dress and black shoes with her hair tied up in a bun appeared. The women suddenly tackled Pan hugging her tightly. "Oh Pan, it's so great to see you!" the women said. "Grandma Chi-Chi, you're squashing me!" cried Pan. Chi-Chi let go of Pan when hearing this. "Sorry." Chi-Chi said sheepishly. "It's ok Grandma." Pan said walking into the house.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Goten already eating and saw a pile of rice cakes in a bowl next to him. "You better have saved me some food uncle because if you haven't you'll be sorry." Pan said angrily. Goten was about to say something when he and Pan sensed an unfamiliar Ki signal appear out of nowhere. **"I've never felt this Ki before. But whoever it is, is pretty strong." **thought Pan looking out the window. Chi-Chi saw the look on her son and granddaughter's faces and started getting worried. "Is everything all right you two?" Chi-Chi asked. "An unfamiliar Ki signal just popped up." Pan said. "Let go Pan." Goten said standing up and walking through the back door with Pan following."Wait Pan, You haven't eaten yet!" Chi-Chi cried. "Don't worry Grandma! I'll be back." Pan said taking off. Chi-Chi sighed as she watched them take off.

Pan and Goten flew over a deserted canyon searching for anything out of the ordinary. "It's somewhere around here." Goten said. "Look Goten!" Pan said. Goten looked to where Pan was looking to see a giant crater. "That can't be good." Goten said. "Let's land." Pan said. When they landed on the edge of the crater they saw a few people already there. One of them was Trunks. There was a man with black spiky hair and black eyes. He wore grey fingerless gloves, a black leather jacket and a red shirt. He wore black jeans and black boots. There was a girl with them. She had bright blue eyes and long turquoise hair with a red headband. She wore a navy blue jacket that had a Capsule Crop logo on the left side of the sleeve and she wore a black shirt underneath. She wore black trousers that were tucked into her black boots. She smiled when she saw Pan. "Hey Pan!" she cried. "Hi Bra" she said walking up to the turquoise haired girl. She then looked up to the spiky haired man.

"Hi Vetega." said Pan. He didn't answer but she was used to it. "What is it?" Pan asked looking into the crater trying to look through the smoke in the middle of the crater. Vetega finally spoke up. "It's a Saiyan space pod." he said. Pan turned around to face him shocked. "What! But I thought the only full blooded Saiyans left after Freiza blow up your home planet was you, your brother, My Grandpa Goku, that Nappa guy, my Granduncle and that Broly guy." Pan said. "Well, I guess there's more Saiyans in this universe that we don't know about." Vetega said. At that moment a man and a woman landed just behind then.

The man had pointed Black hair with one band of hair falling over his face. He had black eyes and wore a black blazer with a black tie and white shirt underneath. He wore black trousers and black shoes. The women had black hair and light blue-purple eyes. She wore a white shirt and wore a blue jeans jacket over it. She also wore blue jeans and white trainers.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Pan running over to them and hugging her Dad. "Hi guys! Hey Vetega." he said. Vetega glanced over to Pan's mum and dad. "Brat, why did you have to bring your mate here?" Vetega said. The women glared angrily at Vetega. "I'll have you know I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" the women shouted causing Vetega and the others to hold their hands to their ears in pain thanks to their Saiyan hearing. "Calm down Videl." Gohan said. Videl was about to retaliate when she saw that the smoke was clearing from the crater. Trunks jumped down to take a closer look. "Trunks! What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Vetega. "I'm just taking a closer look." Trunks said. "Be careful Trunks." Bra said.

Trunks went closer to see a large boulder like circle with a red circle in the middle of it lying in the middle of the crater. **"That must be the space pod."** thought Trunks. The door suddenly opened smoke leaving the pod making Trunks stop in his tracks. He didn't notice Pan was right next to him more curious than he was. Trunks and Pan watched the smoke intensely until they saw a shadow walking towards them. When the shadow appeared out of the smoke Pan and Trunks very surprised to see a girl.

She looked around the same age as Trunks. She wore black boots and her black pants were torn at her knees. Her black Saiyan armour was also torn in half showing a black under shirt. She wore a gold necklace with a golden ape hanging off it and a brown like belt hugged her waist but Trunks and Pan knew what it was and it wasn't a belt. She had Black hair which spiked up on end and went in different directions and had red dye on the end of them. She had cuts and bruises all her body. Her left arm hung lifeless beside her body as she limped towards Trunks and Pan before collapsing in front of them.

**Author Note: Don't forget to review. I'd really like to know what you guys thought!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter two: Awakening

Trunks and Pan ran towards the young woman while the others flew down to them. "I haven't seen a female Saiyan in years." said Vetega, clearly surprised. Trunks picked up the unconscious woman. "We need to get back to Capsule Crop. Mum is the only one who can help." Bra said. "Right, me and Videl will go and tell mum what's happened. Are you coming Pan?" Gohan asked. "I think I'll go with Trunks and the others." Pan said smiling at her father. "Ok, I understand. Just make sure you get home before nightfall ok." said Gohan. "Ok Papa." Pan said. Then Videl and Gohan flew off towards the mountains and the others flew off towards the city.

When they reached the city they flew to a large yellow dome building. And walked through the doors and down the corridor towards a white door. Vetega knocked on the door. "Woman! Open up!" he shouted. There was a noise behind the door and then it opened. A lady that looked just like Bra appeared. She was wearing a white lab jacket with a pink shirt that said Capsule on it. She also wore jeans and black boots. "Vetega! How many times have I told you, my name is...!" Bulma stopped scolding Vetega when she saw the young women in Trunks arms.

"Oh My! What happened?" Bulma asked. "She's a Saiyan, mother. Her space pod crashed landed on earth." Trunks explained. "Did you guys fight her?" Bulma asked. "No. When she came out of her space pod she fainted." Pan answered then she looked at the unconscious young women. "And from the looks of things, whatever happened to her wasn't good."

"Trunks, put her on the bed while I get the healing chamber ready." Bulma said. Trunks nodded and walked into the room and placed the unconscious Sayian on the bed. Bulma walked towards the bed and examined the women's injuries "Her clothes are all torn. Trunks could go out while I change her." Trunks nodded and walked out the lab. When Bulma changed the women she called Trunks back in and asked him to place the women in the chamber. Bulma placed an oxygen mask on her and placed wires on her and closed the lid and turned the machine on. The chamber filled up with water and the young women floated inside the chamber.

Bulma and Trunks watched the women as she floated in the healing chamber. "I've never seen a female Sayian before. She's very pretty." Bulma said. "Yeah, she is." Trunks said. Bulma looked towards her son and smirked. "What was that Trunks? I didn't quite hear you." Bulma asked. "Err... nothing mother." Trunks said nervously turning bright red."I think Bulla's calling me bye!" Trunks said quickly running out the door. Bulma's smirked widen as she watched Trunks run out the lab then she turned back and looked at the women floating inside the healing chamber. "Welcome to earth whoever you are." Bulma said.

5 weeks later:

**"Where I'm I? My head hurts! I must have been out for a while." **The owner to the female voice opened her eyes to see that she was floating in water. **"Am I in a... Healing chamber. I haven't seen these in ages."** Then she saw a lavender haired boy staring back at her clearly shocked to see her awake. Her eyes widen when she saw him. **"Who the hell is that! And what's with the crazy hair colour!"**

Trunks was just walking into the lab with a cup of coffee in hand to see if the young woman has regained conscious. He saw that the women was still unconscious and turned away for a split second. He looked at her again and found himself staring into a pair of sliver eyes. It was unusual for a Saiyan to have sliver eyes because they usually have pitch black eyes. He found himself unable to move as he looked at the sliver eyed girl. The women narrowed her sliver eyes pulling her fist back. Trunks eyes widened in realization. "No wait!" Trunks shouted. But he was too late. The women punched the glass door of the chamber breaking it easily. Water spread across the floor as the women took off the oxygen mask and ripped the wires off her arms. "That's better." the girl said. Trunks blinked in surprise then narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Are you crazy? Do you know how long it will take my mother to fix that?" Trunks shouted. The sliver eyed women glared angrily at Trunks. "Don't raise your voice at me purple boy!" she snapped. "Purple boy! Well since when did a Saiyan have sliver eyes!" Trunks snapped back.

Suddenly Bulma stormed in "Hey! What's with the... Oh, you're awake." Then Bulma saw the healing chamber. "AHH! What happened to the healing chamber?" Bulma shouted. Trunks glared at the women while she laughed sheepishly.

**Author's note: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lexi

Chapter Three: Lexi

The women sat in a chair in the living room with folded arms and her eyes closed while Trunks glared at her. Bulla who was already in the room when they walked in was constantly looking at Trunks and the sliver eyed women sensing the tension between them. **"Great. She just woke up and already Trunks has pissed her off."** thought Bulla. "Staring is rude boy." a grumpy voice said. The women opened her eyes to see Vetega standing near the door. She jumped out of her seat staring at Vetega in shock."P-Prince Vetega!" said the sliver eyed women.

"I haven't been called "Prince" since our planet was blown to pieces by that god forsaken tyrant. And I don't plan on being called it again girl." Vetega said. "Ass." the women muttered quietly. Bulma walked in with the rest of the Z-fighters. "Ok. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. "I take it you've already seen Vetega." The girl nodded. "Well, my name is Bulma and this is my daughter Bulla. You've already met Trunks." Bulma said.

The women looked backed at Trunks and laughed. "What kind of name is Trunks!" the women said. Trunks glared angrily at the women. Pan giggled. "Calm down boxer boy." she said. That made the sliver eyed women laugh even louder. "Boxer boy! That's a good one, I like that." the women said. "Anyway My name is Pan and they are my mum and dad." Pan exclaimed pointing at Gohan and Videl. "Hi. My name is Gohan and this is my wife Videl and he is my younger brother Goten." Gohan exclaimed. "It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Lexi." Lexi said. Gohan looked at the bump under the white t-shirt around her waist. "You still have your tail?" Gohan asked.

Lexi unwrapped her tail from around her waist and wiggled it front of her. "Oh yeah." she said. Then she saw the Z-Fighters looked a bit nervous accept for Vetega. Lexi laughed and said "Don't worry. I don't go out at night when the full moon's out". The Z-Fighters breathed a sigh of relief. Trunks got up from his seat and looked at Lexi with a serious look. "Were you on Planet Vetega when Frieza destroyed it?" "Humph. Do you really think me and my mother would stay on the same planet as that piece of trash." Lexi said with a smirk. Trunks turned away from her completely silent.

"So you and your mother lived on a different planet?" Gohan asked. "Yeah." Lexi replied, "So what happened? When we found you barely conscious." asked Pan. Lexi turned away from Pan. "I don't want to talk about it." she said. "We understand if you don't want to talk about it but if you tell us what happened we might be able to help you." Bulla said.

Lexi remained silent for a while before sighing deeply. "Fine. My home planet is called Declia. The Declians are from the dragon species. Everyone was so nice. But it wasn't long before Freiza's top soldiers found us. I managed to escape but just by a hair. but my mother stayed to fight. She was the last person I saw before they blew up Planet Declia."

"How terrible." Bulma said. "Whoever those guys are, there's no doubt in my mind that they are still out there and looking for you." Trunks asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry I got you guys brought into this but I heard that someone defeated Freiza and lives here on earth." Lexi said. "Kakarot left 5 years ago. He's not coming back." Vetega said. Lexi looked at Vetega. "Kakarot? You mean Bardock's son?" Lexi asked. Vetega nodded. Lexi smiled slightly. "How ironic? Frieza defeated by a Sayian." Lexi said. "I think it would be best if you stay with us for now." Bulma said. "Yeah we have lots of room." Bulla said. "Thank you. How can I repay you." Lexi asked. "There's no need child." Vetega said and walked off.

Somewhere in space:

A green faced alien with green silky hair and cold light blue eyes smiled evilly as she flew her ship across space. She had a red scouter on her face. She wore a black duffle coat that covered her whole body apart from her hands which has long claws. She had pointy cat ears that stuck out of her hair. She looked at the screen when it beeped and her smile widen into a dangerous smirk showing her sharp fangs. "So, you're hiding on Planet Earth. You can't get away from me Saiyan." she said and sped off towards Earth.

**Author's note: Don't forget to review, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clawness

Chapter 4: Clawness

"Dad said your mother was one of the greatest Sayian that ever lived." Bulla said. It's been a month since Lexi was found and she's been getting along with all the Z-Fighters. Well... apart from Trunks. "Yeah. My mother and older sister was the best people I could ever know. Both great fighters." said Lexi. "What's their name?" Asked Pan. "My mother's name was Lexus. My sister's name was Angel."Lexi answered. Just then Trunks walked into the kitchen. "Morning Boxer Boy." Lexi said smiling. Trunks just grumbled to himself. Suddenly they felt an unknown power level entering Earth's atmosphere. They heard glass shatter and turned to see that Lexi accidently smashed glass with her grip. "Lexi, what's wrong?" Bulla asked. "That's the same power level as one of those guys that fought my mother." said Lexi.

Pan got up out of her seat. "Come on guys. Let go." she said and they flew off towards the unknown power level. As they flew Vetega, Goten and Gohan joined them. When they landed they started looking around. "Dad, what is this place? It looks like a war happened here." Pan said "This is where I fought Cell, Pan." Gohan said. "Hey guys! Over here!" Goten cried. They ran towards Goten and found the ship. "That's weird. I can't sense a Power level." Gohan said. "They must be masking their power so we don't find them." Pan said looking around.

Vetega's eyes widen as he sensed a high power level. "Move now!" he shouted. There was a loud explosion where the Z-Fighters stood smoke and dust went everywhere. The Z-Fighters landed a fair distance away from the explosion. A cold female laugh broke the silence. The Z-Fighters looked up to see a green skin cat like alien sitting on a big rock smiling down at them. The alien jumped down from the rock and landed in front of them. "So this is where you were hiding." the alien said smiling at Lexi. Lexi's eyes widen in shock. "Who are you?" Pan asked angrily. "The names Clawness." The feline answered. Then she looked at Vetega and grinned. "Well if it isn't Prince Vetega." Clawness said. Vetega growled at the smirking alien. "You're not still hot under the collar after I killed your mother are you?" Clawness asked.

Vetega growled then smirked. "You were a fool to come to this planet." Vetega said. Then he bent his knees and arms fist clenched and started yelling charging his Ki. His deep dark brown hair and eye brows turned to a bright gold colour and his pitch black eyes turned to an emerald green colour.

Lexi stared in shock at Vetega transformation. "No way! I didn't know Vetega was a Super Saiyan!" Lexi said. "We all are. Well, apart from Pan." Bulla said laughing. Pan turned away from Bulla, crossing arms and pouted. "I'm working on it." Pan mumbled quietly.

Vetega walked towards Clawness while she stared coldly at him. "Like what you see." Vetega asked grinning. Clawness just smiled evilly at him. "You think just because you're a Super Saiyan you can beat me?" Clawness laughed as she threw off her duffle coat. She wore a black tank top and black leather trousers with black stilettos. A green tail stuck out from the back of her pants.

Clawness smiled wickedly at Vetega. "You'll end up just like your mother." she said. Vetega glared angrily at her. "Die, you overgrown fur ball!" Vetega shouted charging at Clawness. He started kicking and punching at Clawness but she dodged all of his attacks.

"Darn! She's just playing with him!" Bulla said. "We have to help him!" Lexi said. "No. My father doesn't like help from others. If it looks like she's about to kill him that's when we help him." Trunks said.

Clawness caught Vetega's fist and squeezed it hard making Vetega howl in pain. "You Saiyans are so weak." she said enjoying Vetega's pain. "Saiyans are a proud warrior race!" Vetega said through clenched teeth. Clawness smirked. "Your mother said the same thing before I sent her to the Otherworld." She said before gasping for air looking down to see Vetega's other fist lodged in her stomach. A kick to her right cheek sent her crashing face first into the ground. "Take this!" Vetega shouted. He spread his arms out to the side and then brought them back in front of him cupping his hands together while gather energy. "Final Flash!" He shouted. A blue giant long Ki Blast shot out of his hand and towards Clawness. The blast hit Clawness as she got up and it exploded engulfing her in a giant puff of smoke. Vetega laughed as he watched the puff of smoke. "That was too easy." He said.

"You call yourself a Super Saiyan?" A voice said from inside the smoke. Vetega's eyes widen and looked at the huge cloud of smoke as it cleared up and saw Clawness looking up at him completely unscathed. "Damn you! Shrugging off my best technique like it was nothing!" Vetega said enraged. Clawness smirked and motioned to Vetega to come at her. Vetega growled and rocketed towards her aiming to kick her in the face but she disappeared causing him to kick thin air. "An Afterimage?" Vetega said. "Dad! Behind you!" Bulla shouted.

Vetega turned around just in time to block a kick aiming at his head. The Impact of the contact sent shockwaves across the battlefield. Then they started kicking and punching at each other. Vetega blocked a kick and disappeared. He appeared above Clawness smashed his fists on her head sending her towards the ground. He disappeared again and reappeared under his falling opponent and kicked her sending her flying back up into the air and chased her. Clawness managed to stop her herself from going up any higher and moved slightly to the right as Vetega came at her with a punch and kneed him in the stomach making him gasp for breath. Then she grabbed his arm and started spinning around and around until she let go of his arm sending him crashing into the side of a cliff.

"Dad!" Bulla cried. She took a step toward but Trunks grabbed her arm. "Don't." He said. "But I can't just stand here and watch her beat the crap out of him!" Bulla shouted glaring angrily at Clawness. Clawness looked at the other Z-Fighters and smirked. "Anyone who interferes in this fight will pay dearly." She said. The Z-Fighters eyes widen when they heard this. "She can hear us yet she's so high up in the sky." Goten said. "Of course I can hear you darling. I'm a cat!" she said.

"Big Bang Attack!" A voice shouted. She looked to see a massive blue Ki ball heading straight towards her. "Humph. Childs play." She said and smirked as it came closer to her. When it was close enough she pulled her right leg back and kicked it sending it back at a shocked Vetega. The Ki ball hit Vetega and blew up in a puff of smoke sending him crashing to the ground below. Vetega got on his hands and knees as Clawness lowered herself to the ground. "Taken down by my own move. How embarrassing." Vetega said.

"Oh poor Vetega. It looks like you have no energy to fight." Clawness said smirking evilly. Vetega looked up at Clawness as she held her hand up in front of him. "I'm coming Dad!" Bulla cried as she went Super Saiyan and flew off to save her father. "Bulla no!" Trunks shouted and chased after her followed closely by the others. "Say hello to your mommy for me." Clawness said as her hand glowed green preparing to shot Vetega with a Ki Blast. Before she fired the Ki blast a kick to the face sent her away from Vetega.

She looked up to see Bulla standing over Vetega glaring angrily at her. "Your fight is with me now!" Bulla growled. Clawness stood up and snickered. "Are you sure you want to fight me little girl?" Clawness asked. Bulla glared at her. Clawness snickered again. "Very well Honey." she said and charged at Bulla without warning and punched her in the gut so hard that her gold spiked up hair went back to long turquoise and her emerald green eyes turned back to ocean blue and then she slipped into an unconscious state. Clawness caught her as the other Z-Fighters landed. "Put her down!" Trunks yelled. Clawness smirked held the unconscious Saiyan up. "You want her. Come and get her hotshot!" She replied. "Don't. She's trying to bait you into coming to her so she can attack you." Lexi warned.

Trunks ignored her as he glared at Clawness while his long lavender hair spiked up and stood up in different directions while it turned gold and his ocean blue eyes turned to a turquoise colour. He powered up, a golden aura shining around him and charged towards Clawness. "Idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!" Lexi said angrily.

Clawness threw Bulla to the side as Trunks came at her with a punch that she blocked. Trunks went to elbow her in the face but she caught it and kneed him in the gut then slapped him in the face causing him to jump back with his hand covering his face. When he removed his hand there was a long scratch mark on the side of his face. When he saw the blood on his hand he looked at Clawness and glared at her as she held up her claws which was painted with his blood smirking. "Come now. There's a reason why I'm called Clawness." she purred. Trunks charged at her again but received a punch to the face. Clawness started beating on Trunks clawing and kicking at him and then punched him to the ground below. Trunks tried to get up but Clawness stamped down hard onto his back making him howling in pain.

"Hold on trunks!" Pan shouted and charged towards Clawness and punched her in the face and away from Trunks. "Don't try to stand Trunks. I'll handle this." Pan said. Clawness back flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

She wiped the blood on the corner of her mouth with her hand on grinned evilly. "You're only the third person to make me bleed. The first was Vetega's pathetic mother and the second was that other annoying monkey Lexus. And they both ended up dead." Clawness replied. "Don't you have anything better to do then insult the dead?" Pan asked angrily. Clawness laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm I boring you darling." she laughed. "Shut up and Fight!" Pan snarled. Clawness frowned. "As you wish." she said and charged at Pan. They started punching and kicking at each other while slowing rising up into the air.

"When did Pan get so strong?" Goten asked his brother. "Vetega and Bulla isn't the only person who doesn't slack off on training." Gohan answered. Pan grabbed Clawness's punch while Clawness grabbed her punch. They started pushing against each other trying to get the upper hand on each other. They power up to the max causing the ground below them to crumble within itself making a crater which got bigger and bigger. Suddenly Clawness smirked causing Pan to look at her in confusion. Clawness arched her back and pulled Pan toward her and kneed her in the chin. Pan flew backwards crashing through a cave wall and landing roughly on the cave floor. Clawness flew higher into the air with a mischievous look on her cat like face. "Now to make sure you stay down." Clawness said as she held both of her hands in front of her. She started pumping her arms back and forth shooting multiple Ki blasts at the cave. Pan stood up and looked at the ceiling as the ground started shaking underneath her. She sighed realizing the situation she us in.

**Autor's note: Don't worry. This fight is not over! Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Burst of Power!

Chapter 5: Burst of Power! Pan vs. Clawness! Round Two

Gohan watch as the cave collapsed on his daughter with worried eyes. What made it worse was that he couldn't feel his daughters energy signature. "Humph. I thought you would at least last a little bit longer. Oh well. You were weak anyway." Clawness said. As soon as she said that her scouter pick up a huge increase of power. She looked towards the rest of the Z- Fighters and saw Gohan in Super Saiyan form. The only difference is there were little bolts of lightning bouncing around his body and his golden spiky hair lookes more spikier.

"Ah look. Another Super Saiyan for me to crush." Clawness said laughing. Gohan smirked "What are you talking about. I'm no Super Saiyan." He said. That caught Clawness by surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked. Gohan powered up causing dust to fly everywhere. "This is Super Saiyan 2." said Gohan. Lexi stared wide eyed at Gohan. **"So there are other Super Saiyan transformations too."** she thought as Gohan blast off towards Clawness. Gohan punched Clawness in the face causing her to crash into the ground below. Gohan landed a few paces away from her. "That was for my daughter." Gohan snarled. Clawness glared at Gohan angrily then she started chuckling. "I'm intrigued. Tell me, is there more Super Saiyan Transformations?" she asked. Gohan nodded. "Three more." He replied. "Interesting." said Clawness. Then she disappeared. Gohan looked around and tried to sense her energy. **"Darn! It's as if she disappeared off the face of the earth."** he thought. Suddenly he felt pain on his left arm. When he looked at it his arm it was dripping with blood and there was a scratch mark on it. He put his left hand on the cut to stop the bleeding as he looked around.

The next thing he knew he was being attacked mercilessly until a jab to his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "Gohan!" Goten cried seeing his brother is trouble. He looked at Lexi and saw she wasn't watching the battle anymore but she was staring at the destroyed cave that Pan was buried under. **"What could be on her mind."** he thought.

...

"Pan." a voice said. Pan squirmed when she heard a voice. "Pan, you need to wake up." the voice said again. "5 more minutes." Pan grumbled turning on her side. The voice sighed. "Oh no, Bebi's here!" The voice cried. Pan shot up with wide eyes. "What? Where am I?" Pan said. She was in a wide white room. "Panny." the voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a man with black eyes and black spiky hair. He wore a blue shirt with no sleeves, orange gi pants and blue boots with red strips going down the middle of it. He also wore white armbands. He was smiling at her clearly amused be her reaction. Pan stared wide eyed at the man before tears of joy came down her face. Pan ran to the man and embraced the him. "Grandpa Goku! I missed you so much." cried Pan.

"It's okay Pan. I've missed you too. Now I have something to tell you." Goku's face grew serious. "Clawness isn't the least of your worries." he said. "What do you mean grandpa?" she asked. "There is a greater evil than all the villains that we've ever faced and I am afraid none of the Z-Fighters are strong enough to win."

Pan stayed silent taking in the information allowing Goku to continue. "You will all die if I don't do something." said Goku. Pan's eyes widened slightly. "You mean you're coming back home!" Pan asked as a speck of hope appeared in her eyes. Goku looked down sadly. "Sorry Pan. I can never come back." He said. The hope in Pan's eyes vanished at that moment. "But I do have a solution to this problem." Goku said. He took Pan's hands in his and said "Whatever you do, do not tell the others that you talked to me or about what I'm about to give to you." Pan looked at her grandpa confused. "Okay." she said. Suddenly their hands started glowing. "Grandpa, what's happening?" she asked. She was really terrified right now. She felt a burst of her grandpa's raw power spread through her entire body as if it was becoming apart of her. It was so intense that it nearly overwhelmed her.

The glowing suddenly expanded temporarily blinding her. "Pan, I have given you all I can give you. With my energy mixed with your energy, you will be one of the strongest Saiyan alive. The energy that I have given you will easliy allow you to surpass that of a Super Saiyan 1's power instantly." Goku said. The white light glowed brighter making Pan shut her eyes. "Farewell Panny." Goku's voice said.

...

There was a loud explosion which was shortly followed by smoke and debris. When all the smoke cleared Gohan appeared in his Super Saiyan 1 form kneeling on one knee trying to catch his breath. His gi was ripped and he had a scratch mark on the right side of his face which started near to his eye and ended down to his jaw. Clawness landed a few paces away from him with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. "I'm bored. I think I'll kill you now." She said looking at her bloody claws.

Gohan got up swaying a little bit and gave Clawness a determined look. "I'm not finished yet." he said breathlessly. Clawness evil smirk widened with a hint of a crazy look in her eye. "Gohan, stop! She'll kill you!" cried Goten but Gohan ignored him. Gohan charged at Clawness and attempted to punch her in the face but she shifted to the side and brought her knee up. Her knee collided with Gohan's stomach making him howl in pain as he felt some of his ribs snap. Clawness grinned a devious grin when she heard Gohan's scream in pain. Gohan landed on his knees his right arm instantly covering his broken ribs. Clawness kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing into the side of a cliff. Gohan glared at Clawness before falling out of Super Saiyan form and blacking out.

"Well, now that's been taken care of I think it's time to get that girl." Clawness said heading towards Lexi and Goten. Goten stepped in front of Lexi glaring at Clawness. "Back off!" Goten said angrily. Clawness burst into laughter making Goten even more annoyed. "Move aside boy. If your friends can't beat me what makes you think you can?" She said with an amused expression on her face. "You're going down fur ball!"Goten shouted powering up to Super Saiyan. Goten charged towards Clawness despite the protests from Lexi. He went to punch Clawness in the face but she jabbed him with her sharp claws impaling him through the stomach. Goten's eyes widened before dropping out of Super Saiyan form and slumping over onto Clawness's arm unconscious from the loss of blood. Lexi looked in horror. "G-Goten!" she stuttered. Clawness threw Goten's unconscious body on the ground smirking at the shocked Saiyan. Clawness took one step towards Lexi making her step back. "You aren't scared of me, are you?" Clawness asked taking another step towards Lexi. "As if! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my mum and my home planet!" Lexi shouted. Clawness stopped moving giving Lexi a confused look before smirking evilly at her. "Me?" Clawness said letting out a mocking laugh. "I only destroyed a few buildings and killed a few Declians." She replied. "Lair! I saw you kill my mother just before I left the planet! I watched as my planet got blasted into nothing because of you!" Lexi cried enraged by Clawness, her necklace glowing red faintly. "You only believe what you want to believe. You'll be shocked if you saw what I saw." Clawness replied. "What are you talking about?" Lexi demanded.

(Last Resort by Papa Roach playing)

Before Clawness could say anything the ground began to shake. Lexi and Clawness looked over to the collapsed cave that Pan was buried under to see rocks floating in the air. There was a bright white light in the middle of the floating rocks. It got brighter and brighter until it became so bright that Clawness and Lexi had to turn away. When they looked back they saw Pan staring back at them with a white aura around her. Clawness eyes widened in shock but then she scowled at Pan.

Pan's appearance was a little different now that her Grandpa fused his energy with her. The bands of hair falling over her head was now poninted just like her grandfathers and instead of those big human eyes they were small black eyes giving her a Saiyan like appearance.

"You annoying little brat! You're supposed to be dead!" Clawness shouted stomping her feet in frustration. Pan smirked. "Well I guess fate had a change of plans." She replied. "Well it doesn't matter because I'm gonna make sure I finish you... for good!" Clawness shouted charging at Pan. Clawness went to punch Pan but she blocked it. The impact of the clash caused the ground to crack and caused ripples what almost sent Lexi off her feet.

They started trading punches and kicks super fast. The power of the blows made cracks in the earth even more and created mini explosions. Clawness jumped away from Pan clearly frustrated. "I don't understand! I was kicking your sorry ass a few minutes ago. But now your level with me! I won't stand for it! What the hell did you do?" Clawness screamed. Pan was about answer when a familiar voice appeared in her head. **"Pan, don't tell her."** the voice said. **"Grandpa! How are you talking in my head! And why can't I say anything about what happened while I was unconscious?"** she asked. **"Didn't I already tell you this? Because I think it would be best. Besides, do you really think Clawness would believe that your deceased grandpa came to you while you were supposedly dead and fused his energy with yours making you one of the strongest Saiyan alive?"** Goku said.

"**Fair point." **Pan said. "Answer me!" an angry female voice shouted. Pan looked at Clawness and smirked. "I'm not telling you shit hair ball!" Pan replied. "Hair ball!" Clawness shrieked in anger. "That's it! You're dead!" Clawness growled and charged towards Pan who charged towards her too.

They met in the middle punching and kicking at a speed unheard of to the human eye. They started fighting all over the place at lightning fast speed still trading blows. Explosions and craters appeared as they continued with their battle. The sounds of battle woke everyone that was beaten by Clawness earlier. Pan pulled her right hand back while Clawness pulled her left hand back and they both punched each other at the same time in the face causing them to step away from each other.

They glared at each other for a moment before charging at each other again. Pan blocked a side kick aiming for the side of her head then she felt Clawness punch her in the stomach making her gasp in pain. A fist to the face sent her flying until she regained control of her body and back flipped in the air before sliding to a stop.

Pan looked up just in time to see a giant green energy blast heading straight towards her. Realizing that she didn't have any time to move Pan held up both arms in front of her in an "X" formation just before the blast hit her causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Pan was covered in scratches and breathing heavily with a cocky smile tugging at her lips which annoyed Clawness greatly. "What are you smiling at!" shouted Clawness angrily. Pan took a deep breath before chuckling. "Is that all you got?" she asked with a smug smile. "If you want to beat me you're gonna have to up your game a tad." Pan said. Clawness growled. "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Clawness shouted. Pan frowned at Clawness's words but didn't say anything. "You are gonna die for mocking me." Clawness growled with an incensed look on her face. A black aura surrounded her as she floated up into the air. Pan felt Clawness's energy increase as she watched her float up into the air. **"****This is not good Pan." **Goku said in her mind. Pan nodded glaring at Clawness. Clawness held her right hand up and a small dark purple ball of energy appeared in her hand.

The ball grew at a freighting rate, the energy coming from it causing the sky to grow dark and a sudden gust of wind appeared blowing Pan's long black hair around as she stared up at Clawness in horror and anger. "W-what are you doing?" Pan asked. When the ball of purple energy grew to the size she wanted it to, Clawness smirked down at Pan. "I'm gonna kill you." She said with a crazed look in her eye. "But you could destroy the planet with that!" Pan shouted her anger starting to boil. Clawness's smirk widened. "So what!" Clawness scoffed.

Clawness remark almost sent Pan's anger past the breaking point. "Why you!" Pan roared. **"Pan! Get a hold of yourself!" **Goku called out in her mind. **"Why! She's gonna destroy the entire planet as if it was nothing!" **Pan screamed. **"Pan! Every villain we have ever faced is so different but very much the same. They all don't care about the consequences of their actions as long as they get what they want." **Pan calmed down and her anger disappeared. She looked up at Clawness and saw she was getting ready to throw the ball at her. "Go to ruin with your planet! Darkness Fall!" Clawness shouted throwing the giant ball of energy at Pan. Pan charged towards Clawness's attack with her fist glowing white.

Clawness laughed at Pan. "You must have death wish! The last person who had the guts to charge at my Darkness Fall was Vetega's mother and ending up dying because of it!" Clawness said laughing more. "The Saiyans were weak back then! But not anymore!" Pan shouted punching the giant ball of dark purple energy causing it to crack before exploding creating a giant puff of smoke. Clawness eyes widened in shock. "W-what the...!" she stuttered.

Pan flew out of the smoke light energy surrounding her fists, speeding towards Clawness who was too shocked to move in time. "Away with you!" Pan shouted landing a punch to the face of Clawness knocking her out of the sky. Clawness smashed into the ground causing thick smoke to fly everywhere.

When the smoke cleared Clawness laid motionless in a crater staring up at the sky. Pan landed next to the crater and glared down at Clawness. "Are you finished now?"Pan asked seriously. Clawness chuckled. "Yeah I'm finished." She said. Clawness floated slowly out of the crater and landed on wobbly legs in front of Pan. "Mark my words Pan. I'll get my revenge." Clawness said. Pan smiled. **"Looks like Clawness had a change of heart Gramps." **Said Pan. Pan heard Goku grunt in response "Listen. Be careful of that Lexi girl. She is very dangerous." Clawness said seriously "Huh? Lexi?" Pan said confused. Clawness just flew off without saying a word.

"**You heard that Grandpa?" **Pan asked. **"Yeah. Something tells me she is telling the truth." **Goku replied. "Pan!" a voice cried out. Pan turned around to see Lexi and the others running towards her. "Pan! That was amazing!" Goten said. "Thanks Goten." Pan replied. "Why did you let her go?" Lexi asked glaring at Pan. Pan and her Grandpa notice the sound of barely restrained anger in her voice. "She had a change of heart." Pan said calmly. **"Man! She's pissed."** Goku replied. Pan saw Lexi relax after hearing that. "I guess that's a good enough reason." she said quietly. "Pan, are you ok. You've never been in this kind of battle before. And you look different." Gohan said with worry in his eyes. "I'm fine dad. Let's just go home." Pan said.

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

Chapter 6: The Nightmare

"W-what the...!" Lexi was shocked to find herself here again. One minute she was sleeping in the cosy house of Capsule Corp. Next minute she's standing in the very place she escaped from. Planet Declia. As she looked around she saw humans with fangs, claws, and large wings jutting out of their backs. They were all running from something or rather someone. Lexi turned around to see Clawness standing a few feet away from a young woman with black spiky hair and pitch black eyes. She was wearing black boots and black tracksuit bottoms. She also wore a black tank top and a black long cloak. Lexi's eyes widen at the sight of the lady. **"N-no way! It can't be...!" **Lexi thought. "Mom!" A voice cried. Lexi turned to see a young girl wearing a white dress and a necklace with a golden ape hanging off it running to towards them.

Lexi's eyes widen when she saw the girl. **"T-that's me..." **Lexi said dumbfounded. "Lexi, stay back." Lexus said in a deadly calm voice not taking her eyes off of the smirking feline. "You're gonna wish you didn't come to this planet." Lexus said to Clawness. "Oh really. Before we begin this battle I want you to know, Sera was an easy kill." Clawness said. "Humph. Nice try but I don't believe you could beat the Queen of All Saiyans without trying." Lexus said. Lexi watched the confrontation next to her younger self noticing that they didn't seem to notice that she was there. **"This must be some sort of dream or something. Meaning I'm still in Capsule Corp."** Lexi said, turning back to watch the fight.

"True. But I still beat that scum." Clawness replied. Lexus growled slightly. "Enough Talking Clawness! I'm gonna send you back to Freiza in a box!" Lexus shouted. She charged at Clawness in a speed unheard of punching Clawness in the face sending her flying through buildings. Clawness slowly got back up to her feet. **"She's stronger than I thought." **Clawness thought to herself.

"Another hit like that and you're a goner." Lexus said. Clawness charged at Lexus, kneeing her in the stomach before clasping her hands together and bringing them down onto Lexus back causing the Saiyan to crash into the ground below causing a mini explosion. When the smoke cleared Lexus was already standing glaring up at Clawness. "You forget who your fighting Clawness." Lexus replied. She held her left arm up in front of her body. "Night slash!" She yelled as a bright navy blue light of energy surrounded her arm. She swiped her arm to the left and in the next moment Clawness's top was ripped across her upper chest and a deep cut appeared in its place causing Clawness to yelp in pain. She sent an angry glare at Lexus who was grinning up at her. Clawness gritted her teeth in anger.

"You're gonna pay for that you bitch!" She shouted. Lexus's grinned turned into a frown. "Hey! Watch your mouth! There's a kid present!" Lexus said glaring at Clawness. "I don't give a crab. Die along with this planet!" Clawness shouted throwing a green blast at Lexus.

But before it could hit Lexus she smacked it into the air and hit the ground behind her where it exploded upon impact. Lexus smirked up at Clawness who was seething in anger at having her attack deflected so easily. A navy blue aura surrounded Lexus entire body. "Night Fury." She said and disappeared in a flash of navy blue light. Clawness looked around frantically for Lexus but she couldn't see her. "Where the hell did that bitch go?" Clawness said to herself. There was a faint whistling sound. "What did I say about that mouth of yours?" Lexus voice whispered from behind her. Clawness's eyes widen and she turned around to see no one behind her. "Show yourself!" snarled Clawness. "Suit yourself." said Lexus her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. The whistling seemed to get louder and louder until a kick to Clawness's face sent her flying towards the ground. She bounced across the ground a few times before sliding to a stop.

Lexus landed near Clawness and crossed her arms. "You know it doesn't have to be like this, Clawness. We could end this another way." She said. Clawness got up snickering to herself and then started laughing uncontrollably while turning to face Lexus. "You're so naive Lexus. Now die!" she yelled, charging towards Lexus with kicks and punches. Lexus dodged all of her attacks before her hands suddenly snapped forward at the speed of lightning grabbing Clawness's wrist and with a flick of her wrist threw Clawness into the sky then collecting her energy a light blue energy ball appeared in the palm of her hand and she threw it at Clawness.

The energy ball struck Clawness causing an explosion. Clawness flew out of the smoke and hit the ground. Lexus flew to her but this time she landed beside her. "Give up, now." Lexus demanded. Clawness looked up at Lexus and smirked. "You can't tell me what to do." Clawness said with a smug grin. "Fine! I'll just make sure you never walk again. Lexus went to kick Clawness in the ribs but Clawness grabbed her leg and pulled on it making Lexus fall to the ground.

Still holding her leg Clawness smirked down at the Saiyan's silent anger."That was a dirty move." Lexus growled. "It's my turn now." Clawness said. Clawness started flying up with her hand still wrapped around Lexus legs and started smashing her into buildings.

"Mom!" younger Lexi screamed. Lexi, having seen this all before looked on with a tense look on her face.

Clawness flew up to the sky then nosedived to the ground and smashed Lexus into the ground causing the ground to crack under the pressure of the impact. Clawness let go of Lexus foot as she smirked down at her. "D-damn!" Lexus said. "Well. I think it's time we ended this." Clawness said as she flew up to the sky. She held her hand up preparing to finish Lexus off your good.

Lexi watched on with sadden eyes. **"This is where it ends." **She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She really didn't want to witness this again. A ball of dark purple energy appeared above Clawness's hand and grow bigger and bigger. The wind picked as the ball grew. Lexus got up and glared up at Clawness. "Stop! There are still innocent people on this planet." Lexus cried. "So, They were all gonna die anyway." Clawness replied rather smugly. "You're as heartless as ever, Clawness!" Lexus shouted. "Thank you for the complement. Now die!" Clawness said preparing to throw the giant ball of energy at Lexus. But before she did a pained scream stopped her, everyone present turning their attention to the younger Lexi who was kneeling on the floor holding her head as if in unimaginable pain. The golden ape hanging off the chains of the necklace was now a deep blood red colour and it looked like it was about to shatter to pieces.

"**W-what is this! I don't remember this happening to me!" **Lexi said, staring at her younger self in shock and fear. A red orb appeared around younger Lexi concealing her from view. "Lexi!" Lexus cried running towards the red orb but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a huge power level. The orb disappeared to reveal Lexi standing motionless with her hair covering her eyes.

"L-Lexi?" Lexus said. Lexi slowly looked up to her mother with cold red eyes instead of warm sliver eyes. Lexus was taken aback by this but she stamped down her hesitation and took a few steps towards Lexi. "Are you ok, Lexi?" Lexus asked. Lexi nodded at her. Lexus smiled and hugged her. "Good now...!" Lexus gasped when she felt her daughter's fist go through her chest and out the other end. Lexus looked back up at Lexi do see a sinister smile plastered on her face. "Lexi...Why?" she asked before her body went limp.

Lexi stared in shock and horror at what she just witness. **"This can't be right! I would never kill my own mother! Never! Is this some kind of sick joke!" **She thought with tears falling down her cheek. Then she remembered what Clawness said to her just before Pan busted out of the rocks she was buried underneath. Lexi fell to her knees and punched the ground tears rolling down her cheek faster.

"**No! There's no way! I don't believe this! It didn't happen! It didn't!" **she cried. The scenario changed and she noticed she was floating in space. She saw her younger self standing on a space pod glaring down at Planet Declia. She held her hands up as electricity crackled around her hand before a yellow lightning bolt appeared in her hand. Lexi's eyes widen in shock at what her past self was about to do. **"No, don't!" **She cried. But of course her younger self couldn't hear her. Past Lexi grasps the lightning bolt at threw it at the defenceless planet.

It struck the planet causing it to crack. Electricity crackled around it for a few seconds before eventually exploding. Lexi stared at where her home planet used to be tears rolling down her face. **"I-I'm a monster." **She said. She looked up to see her past self with a sickening smirk on her face. She seemed to be staring back at her. "What's wrong? Didn't enjoy the show?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Lexi's eyes widened slightly at realizing she was speaking to her. She then glared at her past self. "This did not happen." She said. "Oh but it did happen." Past Lexi replied. "But I saw Clawness kill my mother and destroy my planet. I would never destroy the very thing a swore to protect!" Lexi shouted, clearly angry with her past self. young Lexi laughed at that. "I just made you think that happened. It's very easy to manipulate your pathetic little mind." She replied. Lexi growled at her past self. "I'm gonna kill you." She snarled. "And how are you gonna do that? You're me remember." Her past self replied. Before Lexi could reply her younger self was suddenly in front of her. "Time to wake up Lexi." She whispered before punching her hard in the stomach.

...

Lexi woke up with a start sweat covering her body. She then felt sharp pain coming from her head making her scream in pain. She put her hand to her neck noticing her necklace wasn't around her neck. **"Damn it! No wonder I had that dream. I just made this easier for her." **She thought scrambling at of bed and staggered towards the bathroom where she left her necklace. When she got to her bathroom she saw the necklace on the sink counter glowing red. She reached for it but then a stab of pain attacked her head again making her drop to her knees and scream in pain. **"I don't think so." **the whispering mocking voice of the younger self said. Lexi took deep breaths before growling. "I won't let you." She growled. **"Too late."** Said Young Lexi. She screamed again but this time she passed out from the pain. Before she closed her eyes she heard a faint **"I win." **From her younger evil self.

**Author's Note: Tell me what ya think guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Chapter 7: Betrayal!

Trunks was walking down the corridor towards his room after having a midnight smack when he heard noises coming from Lexi's room. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door slightly worried about the female Saiyan. "Lexi, are you ok in there?" Trunks asked. No answer. Trunks went to open the door which was surprisingly not closed to see Lexi on the floor. "Lexi!" Trunks cried. He was about to help her when he saw that she was getting up by herself.

"Lexi, are you ok?" Trunks asked. He was very worried now. Lexi stood up but didn't answer Trunks question. She didn't even turn to look at Trunks "Lexi." He said trying to get her to turn around. Lexi slowly turned around to face Trunks. To his surprise, Instead of staring into those warm sliver eyes that he seemed to grow strangely fascinated with for some reason he found himself staring into a pair of cold blood red eyes that spelt one word; death. "L-Lexi! W-what happened to your eyes?" He asked taking a step back with widened eyes of shock and a hint of fear.

Lexi smirked taking a step towards Trunks. "I don't know what you're talking about Trunks." She said taking another few more steps towards Trunks making him step back until he bumped into the dressing table behind him. Realizing he couldn't go anywhere he found himself watching Lexi staring him down with burning red eyes.

"Y-you're eyes. Their red." He said quietly. Lexi made a fake gasping sound then smirked. "Are they? Are you sure you're just seeing things Trunks." She replied sarcastically. Trunks narrowed her eyes at Lexi. Something was defiantly not right here. Not only was her eyes a different colour but her Ki seemed different.

"Why does your Ki seem different?" Trunks asked. Lexi stopped her slow advanced on Trunks but the smirk never left her face. "How so?" she asked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say..." Trunks started but he didn't get to finish because in a blink of an eye Lexi was so close to Trunks that he could smell her perfume. Her fist detached itself from Trunks stomach and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath.

Lexi reached down and grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air by his throat. Trunks tried desperately to release Lexi's grip on his neck but she was too strong for him. Lexi smirked at Trunks. "What's wrong pretty boy? Can't breathe?" She asked tightening her grip on his neck.

Trunks looked down at Lexi with one eye open still struggling to breathe. "L-Lexi, stop!" he said causing Lexi to tighten her grip on him. "Die." She whispered preparing to end Trunks life there and then, but a kick to the face made her lose her grip on Trunks.

She stood up and glared at Bulla who was glaring right back at her. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Bulla asked. Lexi smirked evilly. "I was just having a little bit of fun with him. Is that so bad?" she asked innocently. Bulla growled under her breath. "How can you call trying to kill my brother fun?" Bulla asked her angrily, her hair flashing gold and raising up before calming down and returning to its normal colour. Lexi's smirked widen. "What exactly are you going to do about it? I am more powerful than you can ever imagine." Lexi said.

"We'll see about that, traitor!" Bulla cried going Super Saiyan and charging towards Lexi. She tackled Lexi and they both went through the bedroom window and continued their fight in the sky while Trunks watched on. Bulla was kicking and punching at Lexi with everything she had but Lexi either dodged or blocked Bulla's attacks with a smug smile on her face which annoyed Bulla to no end.

Bulla jumped away from Lexi glaring at Lexi. "What the matter! To afraid to fight Lexi!" she shouted. Lexi chuckled and said nothing. Bulla growled. Lexi chuckled again and smirked. "So be it. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." She said sending an invisible Ki blast at Bulla. Bulla was blown back by the invisible blast making her crash into the house and out the other end and into the side of the gravity room.

"Bulla!" Trunk cried worried for is sister. Bulma and Vetega ran out to see what was going on. "What's the meaning of this?" Vetega shouted up at Lexi. Lexi just smirked down at them. "Lexi, why are you doing this? I thought we were your friends." Bulma said, slightly terrified.

"We were never friends Bulma. I was just using you all." Lexi said grinning. "Why you rotten little wrench!" Vetega snarled turning Super Saiyan and charging towards Lexi and attempted to punch Lexi but she caught his fist. Yellow sparks of lightning crackled around Lexi before consuming Vetega electrocuting him. Vetega screamed in pain before passing out from the pain and dropping out of his Super Saiyan form.

Lexi threw Vetega at Bulma but Trunks fazed in front of her and caught him. Trunks glared up at Lexi. "Stop this, Lexi!" Trunks shouted. "Make me." Lexi said, holding up an arm. The sky darken and electricity cackled around her arm before a lightning bolt appeared in her hand. "Die!" She said throwing the lightning bolt at the family of four. A large explosion rocked the city.

...

Pan woke up with a start. **"Grandpa, you felt that right?"** she asked Goku. **"Yeah, I did."** Goku answered. Pan ran to her mother and father's room and shook her dad to wake him up. "Dad! Dad, wake up!" She cried. Gohan and Videl woke up to see their daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Pan? What's wrong honey?" Videl asked the sobbing teenager. Pan looked down at the floor, her tears flowing down faster. "It's... It's Trunks, Bulma, Vetega and... Bulla." She looked up at her parents. "I...I think there... dead."

**Author's note: Don't forget to review folks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lexi Attacks

Chapter 8: Lexi Attacks!

After Pan told her parents what happened to the Briefs family they went straight to Chi-Chi's house and told her and Goten the bad news. "No! It can't be! Who would do this?" Goten shouted angrily. "Goten calm down! We are all hurting right now! You're not the only one!" Pan said firmly. Goten stopped his ranting and crossed is arms, turning away from everyone with a furious glare still plastered on his face.

"But what about Lexi?" Chi-Chi questioned. Pan and Gohan closed their eyes and searched for Lexi's energy. Gohan opened his eyes. "She's on her way here. Probably to tell was the bad news." He replied. Gohan turned and saw Pan still had her eyes closed with a frown on her face. "Pan, is something wrong?" Gohan asked.

Pan slowly opened her eyes to see everyone watching her. "Lexi's energy is different." Replied Pan. Now they were all looking at her confused. "What do you mean?" Videl asked. "I don't know mom. It just... doesn't feel right." She said. "Now that I think about, I did feel like something is a little off with Lexi's energy." Gohan mumbled.

"Well she's here now. We might as well ask her what happened." Goten said walking to the back door with the others following close behind. They went outside to see Lexi with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. **"Something is defiantly wrong here, Pan." **Goku said slightly worried. Pan nodded watching as Goten walked up to Lexi. "Lexi. Mind telling me what happened at Capsule Corps." Goten asked but Lexi didn't say anything. She just uncrossed her arms and lowered her head, her bands concealing her face from view. Her shoulders starting shaking.

Goten put his hands on the shaking shoulders of Lexi. "It's ok Lexi. We'll find out who..." Goten was cut off by snickering and then to everyone's surprise Lexi started laughing. Goten stepped back from Lexi greatly confused. "S-She laughing?" Pan asked just as confused as Goten was. Lexi slowly opened her eyes grinning at the people in front of her. Pan and others all stared in shock at seeing Lexi with cold red eyes instead of sliver ones. **"Her eyes. Their red! What happened to her?" **Goku asked Pan. **"I don't know, but it looks bad." **Pan answered, glaring at Lexi.

"Lexi, what happened to you?" Goten asked. Lexi looked at Goten and smirked. She charged at Goten and punched him in the face sending him crashing into Gohan. "Goten! Gohan!" Videl cried. Then glared angrily at Lexi. "I don't know what brought this on but if you think I'm just gonna let you get away with that you are sadly mistaken!" she said charging towards Lexi. "Mom, Stop!" Pan shouted but her plea went through deaf ears. Videl tried to punch Lexi in the face but Lexi just lifted an arm and block the attack. She then side kicked Videl in the ribs instantly breaking them. The kick sent Videl flying through the forest which concealed everyone from view. "Mom!" Pan shouted.

Gohan and Goten got up and quickly went into their Super Saiyan form glaring angrily at Lexi. "Mom, take Pan and find Videl. Then get as far away from here as possible." Gohan said keeping an eye on Lexi. "I'm not leaving." Pan said. Gohan suddenly turned and glared at Pan with his emerald green eyes. "It's too dangerous for you to be here now go!" he said firmly. "That didn't stop me from having a near death battle with Clawness!" Pan shouted.

Suddenly they felt a powerful energy blast heading towards them. Pan and Goten jumped into the sky while Gohan grabbed Chi-Chi and jumped out of the way as the blast went past them. The blast hit Chi-Chi's house and exploded on impact lighting the area and temporally blinding everyone. When the light faded and all the smoke cleared up, there was a giant rip in the ground and the house was nowhere to be seen.

"M-My house!" Chi-Chi gasped her eyes widening as she stared at where her home used to be. Gohan helped Chi-Chi up while Pan and Goten landed back on the ground glaring murderously at Lexi who had a sick smirk on her face. "Mom, find Videl and get as far away from here as possible." Gohan said to Chi-Chi. Chi- Chi nodded and ran into the forest looking for Videl.

Gohan and Goten charged at Lexi and started punching and kicking at her but she just keep blocking and dodging with a confident smirk on her face. She stopped Gohan's straight punch by catching his fist. At the same time she stopped Goten's side kick that was aiming for the side of her feet by catching him by the ankle.

Gohan and Goten tried to get out of her grip but they couldn't. Lexi smirked at them as she sent a current of electricity through their bodies making them scream in pain. Lexi let go of them and they jumped away from her grimacing in pain. "That's not good." Gohan said. "I didn't know she could control electricity." Goten replied slightly shocked by what happened.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, like how I'm responsible for the deaths on the Briefs Family." Lexi she while checking out her nails. She then looked up at her opponents shocked expressions with a smirk on her face. "Y-you didn't! You would never...! But where your friends!" Pan cried out. Lexi smirked. "Well not anymore!" she shouted charging towards Goten and Gohan. She punched them both in the face sending them flying.

She chased after Goten punching him in the stomach then head butted him in the head then she grabbed his head with both hands and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. Then she started a rapid combination of kicks and punches catching Goten off guard. Lexi then punched Goten across the face sending him sliding head first through the ground. Goten struggled to his hands and knees trying to get back up, but Lexi charged down at him from the sky and stamped on his head causing him to go a little further into the ground and also causing the ground to crack and shake from the impact.

Lexi got off of Goten and grabbed him by the hair. She picked him up by the hair and held him off the ground. Goten was barely conscious but he still had enough energy to hold onto his Super Saiyan state and open one eye. Lexi punched Goten in the gut making him cough up blood and drop completely out of his Super Saiyan state and rendering him unconscious. "I think it's time you died." Lexi said smirking at the unconscious Saiyan as electricity danced around her left hand. A lightning bolt appeared in her hand as she cocked it back preparing to finish Goten once and for all.

"Bye." She said, but before she could deal the finishing blow a kick to the left side of her face made her drop Goten and send her flying. She quickly regained herself and back flipped before landing on her feet. She looked to where she dropped Goten to find Gohan glaring at her in Super Saiyan 2 form with electricity crackleing around his body. "Your gonna pay for betraying us, Lexi." Gohan replied with an emotionless glare on his face.

Lexi scoffed. "Oh bite me!" she said rolling her eyes at him. "Dad" someone cried. Gohan turned to see Pan behind him. "Pan what are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" Gohan shouted over at her. Lexi took advantage on the distraction and charged towards Gohan and went to punch him across the face but he blocked it and gave her a left hook to face. Gohan the Lexi started rapidly kicking and punching at each other trying to gain the advantage over one another.

Gohan went to punch Lexi but she moved out of the way and encased her left fist with lighting and punched Gohan in the cheek. The punch sent hin sliding across the ground, but he quickly got back up. He bent his knees a little and cupped both hands to the right side of his hip and started chanting.

"Ka... Me..." A blue orb appeared between his hands. "Ha... Me... Haaa!" Gohan straighten his back leg as he thrust his arms in front of him and released a huge energy blast that went hurdling towards Lexi. Lexi just stood there with a smirk on her face and let the blast come to her. The blast exploded on impact encasing Lexi in smoke. Gohan smiled. "Finally." He said. His smile quickly turned into shock when Lexi appeared right in front of him and grabbed both is arms.

"Let's see long you can last before I turn you into dust." She said with a crazy smirk on her face as lightning danced around her body. The lightning engulfed Gohan electrocuting him with an endless see of volts making scream out loud in pain.

Pan widening her eyes at seeing the pain Lexi was putting her father through. "Lexi, stop!" Pan cried but Lexi just laugh her off making the Lightning stronger ultimately making Gohan's pain worse. "Gohan!" Pan turned to see Chi-Chi holding onto Videl. Videl had an arm around Chi-Chi so that Chi-Chi could support her weight, and had her other arm wrapped around her ribs. They both had scared looks on their faces as they saw the pain Lexi was causing Gohan and they were on the verge of bursting into tears.

Tears were already running down Pan's face as she clenched her fists "Please Lexi! Stop!" Pan shouted. Lexi laughed again and looked at her former friend. "Don't you get it? We were never friends! I used you all! I've already killed off Vetega and his entire family? Once I've killed you all, I'll wipe out every planet in this universe one... by... one. Now... I think it's time to say good bye to your father." Lexi said smiling deviously at Pan.

Pan looked at Chi-Chi and her mother to see them scared beyond belief with tears rapidly rolling down their cheeks. She then looked over at her Uncle Goten's unconscious figure lying facing down in the dirt. She looked at her father in pain and from the looks of it he was just about knocking on King Yemma's door. She then looked into the red eyes of Lexi and her devious sickening smirk.

Something deep inside of Pan suddenly awakens... Something angry... Something animalistic and wild... Something that made her snap. What ever it was made her scowl and made her quietly growl out three words: "Lexi... you're dead!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review so that I know you guys think. Also want to tell you all something. After watching Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of The Gods I came up with a theme song for my story. The opening theme will be Hero by Flow and the Ending theme is also Hero by Flow but in the Instrumental version.**


	9. Chapter 9:Clash Between Friends!

Chapter 9: Clash between Former Friends! Lexi vs. Pan!

Videl was devastated. She couldn't believe her eyes. Gohan was being electrocuted to death and was losing life energy fast and there was nothing she could do about it. She saw Pan look back at them with tears in her eyes. Videl looked deep into her daughters tear filled eyes and saw multiple emotions going through them. But there was one emotion that shined out through all of them. One that made Videl feel quite uneasy; pure anger.

Videl didn't like seeing Pan like this. She wanted to say something to calm her daughter down but the pain from her broken ribs stopped her from doing so. A pained groan caught Chi- Chi and Videl's attention and they looked to there left to see that Goten was regaining consciousness. Chi-Chi carried Videl over to Goten and put her down gently before going to check on her son.

"Goten? Goten, wake up." Chi-Chi said shaking him. She looked back at Lexi and Gohan. Gohan was completely out of his Super Saiyan form on both knees with Lexi still having a firm grip on his arm with a crazy smirk on her face, obviously enjoying his pain. Gohan looked like he was about to pass out.

Chi-Chi turned back to Goten with tears in her eyes. "Goten wake up! You've got to help your brother! He's in trouble!" Chi-Chi shouted. Goten opened his eyes and looked to the side where Pan was standing deadly quiet. "…Pan." He said before closing his eyes again. Chi-Chi looked at Videl who was just as confused as she was.

…

(Just Another Way To Die by Disturbed(instrumental version) now playing)

Pan felt nothing but pure rage. It overwhelmed and consumed her whole body making her unable to think clearly. She glared down at her opened hands in an attempt to calm herself but just clenched her hands into fist, a little trickle of blood dripping down because of her fingernails digging into her flesh.

Dark clouds appeared in the night sky and blue bolts of lightning crackled in them. A lightning bolt struck close to her, the ground cracking from its power. Pan snarled completely ignoring the lightning and thunder. Pan's long black silky hair lifted up and formed into big jagged spikes that seem to spike up.

Her black hair and eyebrows flashed a golden blonde before returning to its original colour. Her black pupils flashed a teal green colour before going back to its original state. The ground cracked and shuddered like an earthquake underneath Pan's feet as if it was afraid of her rapidly raising ki. Pan's eyebrows and hair flashed a golden blonde colour again and her eyes turned a teal green colour again before returning to its original colour yet again.

The temperature increased dramatically and the thunder and lightning got stronger and brighter. Bits of the ground started to rise up and levitate off the ground. Pan growled angrily under her breath and her hair, eyebrows and eyes flashed three more times before Pan threw her head back and roared in anger. The massive explosion of energy she suddenly released caused dust to fly up and created a crater. Videl and Chi-Chi's eyes widened and left their mouths agape at Pan's sudden transformation. There was a golden aura radiating around Pan. She had golden blonde eye brows and golden blonde spiky hair with four bands of hair falling loosely over her forehead which still had the orange bandana wrapped around it. Pan glared murderously at Lexi who was so shocked by the sudden transformation that she dropped the unconscious Gohan and completely forgot about him.

Lexi shook off her shock and glared right back at Pan. Pan suddenly rocketed towards Lexi, catching her completely off guard and punched her across the face, sending her flying but she quickly regained herself sliding across the ground. She stood up only to be kneed in the stomach by Pan, winding her. Pan then unleashed fast and lethal punches and kicks on Lexi before giving her an uppercut under her chin sending her high into the sky before regaining control of herself by back flipping in the air and coming to a stop.

Pan suddenly appeared in front of her catching her off guard again. Pan glared at Lexi for a second before back handing her across the face then punched her in the stomach causing Lexi to hunch over. Pan clasped her hands together and held them above her head, then bringing it down on Lexi's back. At the same time she brought her knees up, smashing it into Lexi's stomach at the same time as her clasped hands collided with Lexi's back making Lexi scream in pain.

Pan then front flipped in the air and give Lexi an axe kick to her back, sending her crashing head first into the grassy ground below causing dust to fly everywhere. Pan held her palms above her head, one over the other with her fingers in opposite directions. She gathered her energy in her palms and a bright yellow orb appeared. She thrust her hands downwards towards where Lexi crash landed and shouted "Masenko!"

A yellow energy blast rocketed from her palms towards where Lexi was and collided with the ground lighting the whole area up before exploding. When the smoke and dust cleared there was a huge giant crater with Lexi lying face down in the middle of it. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. The trousers fabric on the left side of her leg was completely torn off at the knee and her clothes were in tatters.

She struggled to her hands and knees gritting her teeth and glaring angrily at the ground. **"I don't understand! I should be wiping the floor with her! She shouldn't be this powerful at the first level of Super Saiyan!" **Lexi thought, seething with anger.

She stood up and glared up at Pan who was glaring down right back at her with a disgusted look on her face causing Lexi to growl in anger. "How dare you look down on me! You're dead you pathetic mortal!" Lexi shouted.

Her outburst surprised Pan a little bit and greatly confused her. **"Did she just call me a pathetic mortal?" **Pan thought raising an eyebrow. She blinked a few times before she gritted her teeth in anger. **"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?" **Pan screamed in her mind. A scream caught Pan's attention and she looked down at Lexi when she sensed her energy rising rapidly. Lexi was surrounded by a red orb that got bigger and wider as her energy continued to increase. When the red orb disappeared Lexi appeared with a ruby red aura surrounding her body. The crater that Lexi created when she crash landed into the ground was now a deep whole and was twice as wide as it was before.

Lexi suddenly charged towards Pan and head butted her in the stomach causing Pan to gasp in pain. Lexi smashed Pan into the side of a hill causing dust to fly up. When the dust cleared Pan was immobilized in the side of the hill while Lexi floated just in front of her. She gave Pan a dark smirk as she held her right hand out. Dark clouds appeared in the sky again and a lightning bolt came down and struck Lexi's hand. A spark of lightning appeared in Lexi's hand and morphed into a giant hammer. The hammer had yellow markings in the front and back of the head and little sparks of yellow coloured bolts crackled around it.

Pan's eyes widen at the size of the hammer. "W-What the heck is that?" Pan said. Lexi grinned at her. "This is my own variation of Thor's hammer." Lexi replied. Lexi then gripped the hammer with both hands and cocked her hands back. She swung the hammer at Pan with all her strength, smashing it into the hill, completely destroying it and sending Pan through it and out the other end. Pan sled across the grassy ground creating a huge trail of dust. Pan sled through the forest ploughing down trees until she crashed into a lake which stopped her travels.

When the dust cleared a huge trench like fissure was visible starting just behind the now destroyed hill and ending in the side of the lake where Pan was. Lexi floated over the lake and held her hands out. She started sending multiple ki balls down at the lake, where Pan was, hoping one or more of them hit Pan. The ki balls smashed into the lake causing water to spray up from the it. Lexi seized fire and waited wondering if she managed to hit Pan or not.

Pan suddenly flew out of the lake at an inhuman speed until she reached Lexi and stopped just in front of her. Pan had multiple scratch marks on her face and belly from sliding across the ground. Her clothes were quite ragged and her orange bandana was cover in dirt.

Both girls glared at each other before charging at each other and started rapidly kicking and punching at each other. Pan caught Lexi's fist with her right hand and gave her a side kick in the stomach causing Lexi to cough up blood. Pan punched Lexi in the face twice and then grabbed Lexi by the arm and started spinning around. She picked up the speed, spinning around even faster until she let go off Lexi's arm and threw her across the sky. Lexi crashed into a hill causing dust to fly up everywhere but she recovered quickly, speeding towards Pan and they engaged in rapid kicks and punches again while travelling around the area at blinding speeds causing shockwaves.

…

Videl and Chi-Chi watched the fight from a safe distanced while tending to Gohan and Goten. They looked up as they saw shockwaves in the distance telling them where Pan and Lexi was fighting. "I still can't believe Pan became a Super Saiyan! If Goku was still around, he'd be very proud of her." Chi-Chi said. Videl nodded. She was very proud of her daughter and new that Gohan would be ecstatic, if he ever wakes up.

"What! Pan's a Super Saiyan!" a voice shouted from behind. Videl and Chi-Chi turned around to see Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla and surprisingly Clawness. Bulla looked at Chi-Chi and Videl wide eyed indicating that it was her who shouted. Videl and Chi-Chi's mouths were hanging open at the sudden appearance. "H-how are you all alive?" Videl stuttered.

Trunks smiled. "Clawness found us and took us to the Lookout. We brought some Senzu Beans too. " He replied. Videl stared at Clawness. "Wait a minute. How did you know where the lookout was?" Videl asked as Trunks started giving Gohan and Goten a green bean. Clawness shrugged. "I saw it just before I crashed landed on Erath. So after my battle with Pan I decided to check it out." She replied. Videl gave Clawness a hard glare which made her chuckle. "Don't fret darling. I didn't hurt the Namekian." Clawness said with a dangerous smirk. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Cocky, arrogant bitch." Vegeta mumbled quietly while crossing his arms, but he forgot about Clawness's catlike hearing. "What did you just call me?" Clawness shouted, wanting to claw his face off.

Before Vegeta could elaborate on his comment a huge explosion rocked the area gaining everyone's attention and waking up Gohan and Goten.

…

The smoke from the explosion cleared to show Pan holding her right arm which was hanging limb at the side of her body, heavily damaged telling Pan it was possibly broken. Her black hooded jacket was completely burned off showing her red belly bearing shirt which was rather ragged at the edges. There was a deep gash on her stomach and was also a little out of breath. Lexi landed on the ground just in front of Pan also a little out of breath.

Lexi and Pan powered up to there maximum power causing the ground to shake violently. Lexi grinned darkly at Pan through the ruby red aura pulsing around her body. "Ready to die, Pan?" Lexi asked. Pan just glared at Lexi, not saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes!" Lexi said charging towards Pan, aiming to punch her in the face. Pan held her uninjured arm up and blocked the incoming punch but got kneed in the stomach making her couth up blood. Lexi attacked Pan with viscous punches and kicks before kicking her away making her fly into the side of a cliff. Pan struggled to free herself from the side of the cliff but Lexi sent ki cuffs at Pan's wrists and ankle keeping her attached to her side of the cliff.

Pan struggled to set herself free but it no avail. Lexi floated in front of her and slapped her across the face. The slap caused Pan to glare viscously at her. Lexi gave Pan an evil grin in response to Pan's glare. Lexi suddenly gave Pan a powerful punch to the stomach making her cry out in pain. Lexi's grin widened.

"I love it when they scream in pain." Lexi said pushing her fist against Pan's stomach making the gash on her stomach widen. Pan glared at Lexi through one teal green eye. "You won't beat me, traitor!" Pan grunted. Lexi smirked. "Oh really? Because by the looks of it, you're not gonna last very long." She replied, pushing her fist against Pan even more making blood roll down her stomach as the gash got wider making Pan gritt her teeth in pain. **"I've got to do something!"** She thought. In an act of desperation she yelled out releasing her ki pushing Lexi away from her and freeing herself from the ki cuffs and the side of the cliff.

Pan landed on the ground, ignoring the agonizing pain coming from the big gash on her stomach and looked at her broken arm. She took a hold off it and popped it back into place, grunting has she did so. She examined and tested her arm by bending and straightening it a few times. When she was satisfied she glared at Lexi who glared right back at her. "I'm starting to get annoyed with you, Pan." Lexi said in an agitated tone.

"Its your own fault. If you think I was gonna let you get away with betraying us after all that we've done for you, you are sadly mistaken!" Pan snapped charging towards Lexi and punching her across the face. Lexi stumbled back from the punch but quickly recovered punching Pan in the face at the same time as she punched her causing them to jump away from each other before charging towards each other and engaging in a rapid battle of kicks and punches. The impact of the blows caused the ground to crack and crumble away. Lexi suddenly head butted Pan causing a cut on her forehead which was concealed because of her bandana, the only indication that was there was the blood that trailed down Pan face. The distraction from the head butt gave Lexi a massive opening which she used to her advantage. Lexi unleashed a combo of punches and kicks at Pan and kicked her away.

Pan sled across the ground and charged back at Lexi and aimed a straight front kick at Lexi's chin, but Lexi blocked it pushing Pan's kick away with a downward cross block. Pan used the momentum of the block and as soon as her feet touched the ground she punched Lexi in the face. Lexi jumped back and growled under her breath. She pulled her right arm back and charged her ki.

Little sparks of lightning crackled around her finger tips. She yelled out and thrust her arm out and unleashed a yellow blast that was surrounded by red bolts of lightning. The blast rocketed towards Pan ripping the ground apart in its travels. Pan's eyes widen as the blast travelled closer to her. "Crap!" Pan cried. Instinct took over and she yelled out created an invisible orb around her. The orb protected her from the blast but she was still thrown back by the blast.

Luckily for her the blast dispersed before it could break through her shield. Pan breath a sigh of relief before gasping in shock at her surroundings. The whole area looked like a war zone. There were giant holes and craters everywhere. Cracks and fissures were visible too. Pan sweatdropped. "Man. What a mess. Did we really do all this?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a faint breeze swept past her. She turned around just in time to block a side kick aimed at her face, staring right into the cold ruby red eyes of Lexi. Pan saw something flicker in Lexi's eyes making Pan widen her eyes slightly in shock. Pan jumped away from Lexi and glared at her.

"Alright. Who the heck are you?" Pan asked. Lexi tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "What are you talking about?" Lexi asked. "Don't play stupid with me! I know you're not Lexi!" shouted Pan. Lexi blinked then a dangerous, devious smirk made its way to her lips. "Its surprising how long it took you puny mortals to figure it out. I mean, the eyes should have been a dead give away." Said Lexi in a completely different voice.

Pan eyes widen that the voice change. It was still female but it sounded more mature and it was laced with evil. "Who are you?" Pan asked again. Lexi just chuckled quietly making Pan's anger rise. "Answer the question!" she demanded. Lexi threw Pan a seething glare. "You don't have the authority to demand me of anything, child." She snarled.

Pan launched herself towards Lexi. "Give back Lexi, you witch!" she screamed punching Lexi in the face three times and then kicked her into the air. Lexi managed to recover quickly and sensed Pan behind her. She turned around sharply and got dropkicked in the face sending her flying through the ground burying her. Pan landed on the ground. As she landed the ground started to shake violently and red lights appeared from the ground. The entire area crackled with red sparks of electricity, and cracked. Lexi burst out of the ground and flew into the sky. She glared murderously at Pan absolutely livid. "You bitch! I'll end you!" Lexi screamed as red bolts of lightning surrounding her body.

Lexi held her right arm up in the air as the sky was filled with dark clouds again. Lightning struck Lexi's palm creating a yellow orb made out of lightning that was surrounded by red bolts of electricity. Bolts of lighting continued to strike Lexi's hand making the orb of lightning bigger.

Pan looked on with a livid glare knowing that Lexi was planning on destroying the entire planet in her rage with this attack. Lexi smirked down at Pan when the orb grew to the size she wanted it to. "Your done for!" she screamed throwing the giant orb of lightning at Pan. "I don't think so!" Pan shouted forming two yellow ki balls in her hands. "Dragon's Rage!" Pan shouted as she thrust her arms forward, merging the ki balls together to create one big blast that rocketed towards the rapidly advancing giant orb of lighting. The two blasts clashed in the sky, the force of Lexi's attack pushing Pan back a bit but she managed to hold her ground.

Lexi smirked down at Pan's attempt to stop her attack. "You can't stop me." Lexi said quietly while putting more energy into the attack. The added energy caused the orb of lightning to gradually overpower Pan's attack getting a shocked gasp out of her. The energy output from the two blasts caused the ground to shake violently and small and big chunks of the ground lifted up into the air.

Lexi added more energy into the blast causing it to completely overpower Pan's attack and smash into her. The orb of lightning crash into Pan but she managed to hold it back with her hands pushing her back even more while doing so. **"Darn! If I don't stop this now, where in big trouble." **Pan thought screaming out as she powered up using all the strength she had left to push the attack back.

Lexi snarled when she saw Pan pushing her attack back with her bare hands. A lightning bolt appeared in Lexi's hand and she cocked her hand back preparing to throw it at her attack hoping to make it blow up on Pan.

"Goodbye Pan." She sneered. But before she could throw the lightning bolt, someone chopped her really hard on the side of the neck rendering her unconscious, making the lightning bolt disappear.

Thanks to however rendered Lexi unconscious Pan screamed out releasing every ounce of energy she had left managing to hurl the massive orb of lightning into the sky where it exploded in a flash of light.

"I-It's over." Pan whispered smiling slightly before dropping out of her Super Saiyan state and fainting out of exhaustion. Just before Pan lost conscious she saw Trunks and her land on the ground with a knocked out Lexi over is shoulder. Her father landed next to Trunks and walked towards her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I didn't like the f name of Pan's Ultimate attack in GT which is Maiden's Rage so I changed to Dragon's Rage instead. Don't forget to review! **

**And if you guys want to know what the instrumental version of Just Another Way To Die by Disturbed sounds like here's a Youtube link: watch?v=-P6wJLbEYNM**


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Pan slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her lying in a bed wearing a white vest and dark blue shorts, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Pan noticed that her wounds including the cut on her head from where Lexi head butted her was completely healed. **"This must have been Dende's doing." **Pan thought as she tried to sit up, only to lie back down, grunting in pain.

Pan lifted the bottom of her vest up to see her stomach wrapped heavily in Bandages. Pan groaned and sat up slowly putting a hand to her head as she felt a migraine coming. **"Glad to see you're awake."** A voice said in her mind. Pan smiled at hearing her Grandpa's voice but then frowned. **"Where the hell were you when I was having a near fight to the death with Lexi!" **she screamed. **"Uh… I tried to get in touch with you, but you cut me off." **Goku replied. Pan gave a confused expression. **"How did I cut you off?"** Pan asked.

She heard Goku chuckle. **"When you went Super Saiyan, your anger caused you to give me the silent treatment until you passed out. The same thing happened between King Kai and me when I fought Frieza on Planet Namek." **Goku exclaimed. **"Oh… Sorry." **Pan said sheepishly. **"It's ok. Oh and you might wanna look in the mirror." **Goku said. Pan was confused but she just did as she was told.

When Pan looked in the mirror her eyes widened dramatically. The first thing she noticed was the fact that some of her hair was spiked up and going in different directions and she looked more Saiyan like then normal. Pan stared at the reflection in the mirror in shock for a few seconds. "What the hell happened to my hair?" she screamed.

"**Um… I might have accidently given you some of my Saiyan blood while fusing my energy with yours. Which kinder means you are technically now a full-blooded Saiyan." **Goku said sheepishly. Pan growled in anger. She looked up at the ceiling and pointed a shaky finger at it**. **"If I find a tail attached to my ass, I'm gonna go to the Dragon's Realm and kick the living crab outta you so badly, that Omega Shenron would feel like a tickle!" she snarled as if she was looking at her Grandpa at that moment.

Goku gulped. Before he could say anything a knock on the door got Pan's attention. "Pan? Are you awake in there?" came Gohan's voice outside of his daughter's room. Pan eyes widened. **"I can't let him see me like this!" **Pan thought pressing her back against the door to stop her father from opening the door.

"Is everything ok in here?" Gohan asked. "Everything's fine dad. "Well, can I come in? I want to talk to you about something. "Um… Can't this talk wait? I'm not very decent at the moment." Pan replied. "Ok. Breakfast is on the table." Gohan replied and then left.

Pan breathed a sigh of relief. **"Grandpa, what I'm I gonna do? I can't let everyone see me like this!" **Pan asked. **"There's no need to worry Pan. It's not that bad. I think it looks awesome!" **her Grandpa replied. Pan looked at the mirror again and chuckled. "I guess your right." She said and got dressed.

When Pan left her room she was wearing her usually orange bandana around her forehead. She wore a black shirt with a design of a red fire-breathing dragon on the back and black jeans trousers and a black belt with a sliver chain attached to it. She was also wearing white sneakers.

Pan went downstairs and into the kitchen where her Parents, Grandma and Uncle were. When they saw Pan they stared at her in awkward silence for a few minutes. "What happen to your hair?" Goten asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think its best if I don't tell you." Pan replied taking a sit next to Goten and snatching some of his pancakes. "Hey!" Goten shouted glaring at his niece. Pan looked at Goten from the corner of her eye with a mischievous grin. "I'm sorry, Was that yours?" She asked sarcastically.

"Pan, stop teasing your Uncle." Videl scolded. Pan pouted and crossed her arms. "I was only having a bit of fun!" Pan grumbled and then sighed. "Anyway, how long was I unconscious for? Pan asked. The rest of the Son family looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by Pan.

"Well?" Pan said. "Pan, you've been out for a month now." Chi-Chi replied. Pan's eyes widened. "What! A month!" Pan screamed. **"Ops. I forgot to tell you about that didn't I." **Goku said in Pan's mind. **"Your damn right ya did!"** Pan shouted before getting serious again.

"What about Lexi? Is she aright?" Pan asked. "Lexi's fine, but…" Gohan started then trailed of. "But what?" Pan asked. "Ever since she woke up, she's been deadly quiet. She won't speak to anyone. She won't even look us in the eye. She's really taking this hard Pan." Videl said looking down sadly.

Pan took in all the information then stood up. "Pan, where ya going"? Chi-Chi asked her granddaughter as Pan walked towards the back door. "I'm gonna go talk to Lexi. I'll be back soon." Pan replied flying off towards CC.

…

Lexi was standing on the roof of Capsule Corps with her arms crossed over her chest her necklace around her neck yet again, keeping the monster that she became a month ago at bay for the moment. She was staring up at the sky with a troubled expression on her face. She sighed when she felt Pan's energy signature behind her. "I think we need to talk." Pan said. Lexi kept quiet not wanting to deal with Pan just yet. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this, Lexi." Pan said, getting slightly annoyed with Lexi's silent treatment. Lexi uncrossed her arms but didn't reply or look back at Pan. Pan sighed. "I understand if…!" Pan was sharply cut off by Lexi, who turned around and glared angrily at Pan with tears in her eyes.

"No! You will never understand! This has happened once before and I was powerless to stop it just like I was a month ago! You have no idea how that makes me feel" shouted Lexi. Pan frowned. "What happened the first time?" Pan asked. Lexi turned away from her. And crossed her arms over her chest with a very agitated expression on her face. "I don't want to talk about it." She said in a stern tone.

"Lexi." Pan growled, getting annoyed with the fact that Lexi won't let Pan help her. Lexi glared angrily at Pan again. "Are you deaf? I said I don't want to talk about it!" Lexi shouted. Pan narrowed her eyes at Lexi and punched her across the cheek.

Lexi was so taken back by this that she stared at Pan in shock for a few minutes, before bearing her canines and snarling angrily at Pan who was glaring angrily at her. "Now you listen to me! Where friends right? And friends help each other out! This isn't your fault! You were possessed! So quit it with the guilt trip and let me help you!" Pan cried.

Lexi glared at Pan for second before sighing. "I had a nightmare before all this happened. Actually it was more like a memory. A memory I wish I never had." Lexi said as tears threaten to appear again at the thought of the nightmare. "What was this memory about?" Pan asked. "I-I murdered my own mother Pan. I destroyed my home planet. Just thinking about it makes me sick! If my mom ever saw me again, I can't even imagine what she would do to me." Lexi sobbed, tears flooding down her face.

Pan went up to her sobbing friend and hugged her. "Lexi, it's ok. I sure that if your mother was still alive, she would be very worried about you. When I find out who did this to you, I'll make them pay for what they've made you do. I promise." Pan said with a determined glare on her face.

…

In a completely different Universe (Universe 0 to be exact) was a loan planet which had half a piece missing from it. This is Universe 0's version of Planet Earth but it's lost it colour. Destroyed buildings were everywhere and there looked to be no signs of life anywhere. The only building that was still intact was a large black castle like fortress. Inside this Fortress was a throne room with three huge throne chairs.

Two figures were present in the throne room at the moment. The first person was a male who was sitting in the middle chair. He was fairly built and the brown bushy tail and canines told you that this male was a Saiyan. He wore a black cape, black gloves, Black trousers and black boots. He also had red markings going across his exposed chest. He had black eyes and black spiky hair that fell over the right side of his face.

Sitting in the throne chair on his left was a young female around the same age of Lexi and Trunks. She had dark violet eyes that looked black from a far away distance and had black eye shadow around them. She had black Spiky hair which reached down to her shoulders. She wore a black top that showed off her cleavage and a black long sleeveless leather jacket and black leather gauntlets with small sliver spikes attached to the knuckles of the gauntlets. She wore leather tights and black silhouettes boots. She had one leg hanging over the arm of the chair and one elbow resting on the other arm of the chair with a hand on her cheek with a bored expression on her face. A brown furry tail was resting on her tummy indicating that she was a Saiyan too.

The girl yawned showing off her sharp canines. "Dad, I'm bored. Why can't I go and blow something up?" the girl complained to the older male. The older Saiyan sighed. "Because, you've already blown up everything on this Universe!" he said in slight annoyance.

Before she could respond the door to the throne room opened and another female walked towards the other two. She had violet eyes and short black spiky hair with one band of hair covering her left eye. She wore a black bra with a black cape attached to it. She wore black gloves and a black skirt and black boots. A brown bushy tail was hanging loosely behind her.

"Ah. My dear wife. How has your sister been?" The male Saiyan asked. "Let's just say your niece has found some friends. They gave my dear sister quite a bet of trouble but she's still alive." The older female replied. The young female quirked an eyebrow at the word friends. "Cousin Lexi has friends now? I can't wait to kill them in front of her face!" The young female replied, a feral smirk making its way to her lips.

"Calm down. You'll get your chance in due time." The mother scolded at her, making the younger Saiyan huff in irritation. The male rubbed his chin in thought then smirked. "It doesn't matter. Nothing will stop me from awakening Ayara." He said as their eyes glowed red with their evil laughter echoing throughout the huge fortress.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That's my first story done. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. And don't fret. There WILL be a sequel. The sequel will be called "Return Of The Cold Empire!" mmm... I wonder what that means *Knowing smirk*. Anyway don't forgot to review!**


End file.
